Dobe, I Love You
by UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto tak saling kenal sebelumnya. Naruto seorang murid baru dengan pakaian cupu.
1. Chapter 1

**DOBE, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto-Senpai**

**This Story belong to UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii**

**genre : romance**

**pair : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rate : M (?)**

**Warning : YAOI, M-preg, OOC, GEJE, TYPOS, dll.**

**don't like, don't read..**

**gak suka gak usah baca**

**ra demen, ra usah moco...**

**Anak Cupu**

"Naru-chan, kau sudah bangun atau belum ?" terdengar sebuah suara nyaring namun menenangkan dari seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. rambut merah panjangnya melambai-lambai indah. Senyum cerahnya masih terukir.

"Sudah kaa-san" balas seorang pemuda yang turun dari lantai atas, ia menghampiri sang ibu dan duduk di meja makan.

"Tou-san kemana ?" tanya sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"ayahmu sudah berangkat ke kantor, katanya ada metting mendadak"

Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria menanggapi ucapan ibunya yang cantik itu. Ia melihat ke atas meja. Ada semangkuk ramen panas yang masih mengepulkan asap yang terlihat siap untuk disantap.

Wanita berambut merah yang bernama Namikaze Kushina itu melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari putranya. Pakaian yang biasanya berantakan itu dibuat serapi mungkin. Rambut jabrik yang biasanya mencuat kemana-mana itu sudah disisir meski tak terlalu rapi. Dan sebuah kacamata berlensa tebal yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"kau yakin dengan penampilanmu Naruto" tanya sang ibu sanksi apakah pemuda di depannya ini adalah anaknya.

Naruto yang ditanyai begitu hanya menganggkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya itu.

"tentu saja, Kaa-san kan tahu alasanku-.."

**FLASHBACK ON~**

_Terlihat empat orang yang tengah bercengkerama di ruang keluarga. 3 orang pria dan seorang wanita tengah duduk sambil menonton TV dan bersantai bersama keluarga mereka._

_Keluarga Namikaze ini baru pindah kemarin. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Perancis, atau bisa dibilang jika mereka ini memang berasal dari Jepang namun pindah ke Paris karena pekerjaan sang ayah._

_Dan kesempatan untuk menikmati kampung halamanpun tak disia-siakan oleh mereka meski hanya untuk bersantai-ria._

_"kau sekolah besok Naru" tanya seorang pria dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa. Dialah Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Naruto._

_"iya, memangnya kenapa Tou-san ?"_

_"tidak apa-apa"_

_"Oh iya Tou-san" pemuda pirang itu berujar setengah berteriak. Ia terlihat begitu antusias._

_"hm ?" jawab Minato disertai dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan tanda bingung._

_"bolehkah aku menggunakan marga Kaa-san saat di sekolah ?"_

_Minato nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang memang mendadak itu. Namun, secepat pula wajahnya kembali berubah datar seperti biasa._

_"memangnya kenapa ?"_

_"aku ingin punya teman yang memang menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak melihat dari mana aku berasal atau marga apa yang kusandang. Aku ingin mereka melihatku sebagai Naruto bukan Namikaze"_

_"hm, baiklah. Tou-san akan bicara dengan Baa-chanmu."_

_"Yey, tou-san baik." Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk ayahnya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari sang ayah._

_"Oh iya Tou-san, ada satu lagi"_

_"hm, apa ?"_

_"aku juga akan berdandan layaknya orang cupu"_

_Kini tidak hanya Minato yang menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan sikap Naruto dan moodnya yang berubah-ubah itu._

_"kenapa harus seperti itu Naru-chan ?" ujar Kushina meminta penjelasan pada anaknya itu._

_Naruto hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya. Ia sudah bisa menduga jika ibunya akan bertanya seperti itu._

_"alasannya sama seperti tadi Kaa-san. Kaa-san bisa mengerti kan ?"_

_Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa melempar senyum kearah putra bungsunya itu. Sementara Kyuubi, kakak kandung Naruto itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang manis itu. Ia tak membalas perkataan Naruto ataupun mengejeknya seperti biasa karena ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat suasana harmonis ini menghilang._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"kaa-san, Kyuunii mana ?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut putranya itu membangunkan Kushina dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menoleh untuk mellihat wajah putranya yang saat ini terlihat sangat cupu.

"dia sudah berangkat dari tadi"

Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria menanggapi ucapan ibunya. Ia beranjak dari meja makan setelah habis memakan sarapannya.

"kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu"

"hati-hati di jalan ya" uajr Kushina, ia mengantarkan putranya sampai pintu depan. Tangannya melambai-lambai seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

* * *

Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Ditatapnya gerbang itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang dan masuk ke pekarangan sekolah yang terbilang elit itu.

Sebelum masuk ke kelasnya yang berada di ruang 2-A, ia masih harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Letaknya memang tidak sulit untuk dicari mengingat ruangan ini merupakan gedung utama.

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan sebuah papan kecil yang bertengger di bagian atas bertuliskan kepala sekolah. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan mengakibatnya secercah cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda meski umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad.

"Baa-chan" panggil sang pemuda pirang. Ia membuka pintu lebar dan berdiri di sana.

Orang yang tengah duduk itupun menengok ke arah pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kemudian mengangguk mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk. Naruto mengangguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja Tsunade, orang yang dipanggilnya Baa-chan tadi.

"kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu bocah ?" tanya wanita tua itu. Ia memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tou-san belum memberitahumu ya Baa-chan ?" Naruto justru bertanya balik. Kini, kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Orang yang dipanggil Baa-chan itu hanya menggeleng pelan tanda jika ia tak mengetahui alasannya. Ia memandang shappire yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata tebal itu. Mempertemukan iris shappire dengan iris madu miliknya.

"kau tunggu sebentar. Wali kelasmu akan datang sebentar lagi" ujarnya, tak mau lagi membahas tentang masalah itu.

Dan berakhirnya kalimat yang terlontar dari wanita yang berumur setengah abad itu meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat muda, terlihat seorang pria berambut keperakan yang memakai masker yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Sorot matanya yang terlihat tak bersemangat dan sikapnya yang sangat aneh. Sebuah buku bersampul orange yang diketahui Naruto berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradise' itu dipegang menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya membawa buku pelajaran Matematika yang diyakini adalah mata pelajaran yang di embannya.

"dia adalah wali kelasmu sekaligus guru yang mengajar Matematika. Kakashi perkenalkan dirimu"

Orang yang dipanggil Kakashi itu mengangguk kemudian menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, 28 tahun. Aku adalah wali kelasmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum tipis dan ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat pada yang lebih tua.

* * *

Suasana kelas 2-A ramai seperti biasanya. Hal ini karena guru yang harusnya mengajar mereka memang selalu datang terlambat bahkan tak mengajar sekalipun. Mereka bahkan tak peduli pada sensei yang satu itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi ?. sensei pemalas itu memang menjadi guru faforit bukan karena cara mengajarnya yang keren dan mudah dipahami murid didiknya. Melainkan karena datangnya yang hampir selalu terlambat.

Sementara seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam yang sering disebut keren. Bermata onyx yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Tengah memandang keluar jendela. Hal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, cowok terpopuler di sekolahnya. Selain karena ia tampan, ia juga merupakan keluarga terkaya di kotanya.

Tak lama terdengar seseorang yang pintu kelas. Dan ia sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Lho ?. Sensei kok datang cepet sih ?." ujar seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang norak.

"benar sensei. Sensei kan biasa telat" ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya menimpali ucapan sang gadis.

"yo, datang tepat waktu sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa ?. Lagipula hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas ini"

Semua murid berbisik-bisik entah itu membicarakan si anak baru atau mengobrol di luar konteks pelajaran. Ada juga yang malah tak peduli dan kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan suasana kelasnya yang semakin lama semakin ramai. Ia masih memandang keluar jendela seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik disana. Ia bahkan belum sadar jika ada anak baru dikelasnya.

"perkenalkan namamu Uzumaki."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. Ia menatap semua murid yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya. Ia tak terlalu yakin akan hal itu. Ia yakin jika kebanyakan dari mereka akan menjauhinya mengingat penampilannya sekarang yang sangat-sangat super duper cupu dan terlihat kuper.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku"

Krik... Krik...~

Krik...~

Krik...~

Semuanya diam. Mereka masih kurang percaya atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka. Seorang cowok cupu dengan rambut pirang yang disisir rapi dan seragamnya yang tak kalah rapi serta kacamata tebal dengan frame hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Benar-benar CUPU.

"Ehem.., baiklah Naruto. Kau boleh duduk di emhh.,, aha..., di samping Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk barunya itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak melihat berbagai macam tatapan aneh dan kesal yang di lontarkan padanya.

Ia harap hari-harinya di sekolah tak akan seburuk ini.

Merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya memaksa Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini berpakaian cupu ala anak kuper yang menghela nafas berat.

Ia melirik Naruto. Ada ketertarikan sendiri akan bocah pirang itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia mulai menyukai pemuda pirang disampingnya itu. Melainkan, ia tertarik untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek kejahilannya nanti.

Kau tak tahu Sasuke, kejahilanmu bisa berubah menjadi CINTA lho !

* * *

Kring... kring...

Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Kabanyakan siswa pergi ke kantin untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Sementara Naruto masih membereskan bukunya yang bernatakan di meja.

Ia melirik ke arah sampingnya kemudian mengela nafas. Pemuda raven itu masih saja menatap keluar jendela. Naruto memang tertarik dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Tapi, dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Ia tak yakin jika pemuda di sampingnya ini juga tertarik dengannya.

Kembali ia menghela nafas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali di bangku. Ia mengeluarkan 2 kotak bento dari dalam tasnya. Ia bingung dengan Kaa-sannya yang entah kenapa malah membawakannya 2 kotak bento. 1 saja kan cukup.

Ia kembali melirik Sasuke. Anak itu masih saja memandang keluar jendela. Dengan enggan Naruto menyodorkan sekotak bento miliknya karena ia tak yakin dapat mengahabiskannya.

"Ehem.., kau mau bentoku ?" ujar Naruto lirih namun masih cukup untuk didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat anak Cupu itu lagi. Kemudian beralih melihat sekotak bento yang disodorkan kepadanya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia lapar karena tadi tak sempat sarapan.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan bentomu ?" ujar Sasuke ketus.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini. Kesal, tentu saja kesal. Ia berkata baik-baik malah dibalas dengan nada ketus seperti itu.

"Kaa-sanku membawakan 2 kotak bento. Dan aku tak yakin aku bisa menghabiskannya."

"habiskan saja sendiri Dobe. Aku tak membutuhkan itu."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Cukup sudah, ia tak tahan lagi. Apa maksudnya pemuda didepannya ini memanggilnya Dobe.

"apa maksudmu memanggilku Dobe. Hah' Te-me ?" nada bicara Naruto naik 2 Oktaf. Ia jengah dengan gengsi si pemuda yang dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya selain itu apa-apaan itu panggilan Dobe ?.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan berdiri. Ia tak terima dengan panggilan atau lebih tepatnya ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Apa maksudnya itu. Teme ? .

"memangnya kenapa jika aku memanggilmu Dobe. Kau kan memang Dobe"

"dasar Teme sialan. Brengsek."

"Hn, Dobe"

"Dasar kau pendiam."

"daripada kau berisik."

"kau itu suram."

"kau terlalu terang."

"dasar Ayam."

"Duren."

"Hosh.. hosh... hosh...," keduanya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tampaknya mereka lelah dengan acara saling lempar ejekan itu. Dan entah mengapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Naruto lelah. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Matanya juga sakit karena memakai kacamata tebal ini. Dilepasnya kacamata dengan frame hitam itu kemudian mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Sementara bajunya sudah berantakan dari tadi. Sasuke yang melihatnya seolah terpesona oleh mata beriris shappire itu. Pandangannya tak beralih dari mata cerah yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya ingin terus memandang si pemuda pirang.

**Sasuke's POV on~**

'manis'

Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan si 'Dobe' saat ini. Cowok yang tadinya bertampang Cupu itu berubah menajdi cowok manis. Atau memang wujudnya yang sebenarnya adalah cowok manis di hadapan gue.

Eh, gue tadi bilang apa ?. manis, sejak kapan gue muji orang ?. tapi emang si Dobe ini manis sih. Uh, gue pengen banget cium tuh bibirnya.

"Oi Teme, lo ngapain ?."

Ujar si Dobe sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapanku. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku tersadar dair lamunan indahu tentangnya. Kupandangi mata shappire yang tadinya terhalangi oleh kacamata super tebal berframe hitam itu.

"Manis"

Kata itu meluncur mulus dari mulutku. Apa? Gue bilang manis tadi. Gila apa?. Kenapa gue ngomong kayak gitu coba. Gimana kalo si Dobe denger.

"hah? Lo ngomong sesuatu ?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Mana mungkin aku ngomong kali ia itu manis. Meski jujur itu bener sih. Kurapatkan tubuhku dengannya dan mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

Kukunci tubuhnya agar tak kulihat shappire itu. Entah mengapa aku jadi mencintainya. Ia benar-benar manis.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan Te-me ?. Le-paskan"

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir kami akan bersentuhan. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Oh, dia manis sekali. Kalau saja aku tak ingat ini di sekolah. Sudah kupastikan bahwa ia akan kuserang sekarang. Asal kalian tahu aku ini juga seorang Gay lho.

Kueleminasi jarak diantara kami dan menempelkan bibirku lembut sebelum melumat bibir si Dobe pelan. Ingin memberikan kesan bagus gitu lho untuk pertama kali. Awalnya dia berontak, mungkin tak suka dengan gaya berciumanku. Di mananya yang salah, aku sudah berusaha untuk menciumnya selembut mungkin.

Ia terus saja memukuli dadaku, tidak sakit memang. apalagi tenaganya yang kecil itu. Aku jadi sanksi kalau ia ini seorang pemuda.

Nampaknya ia sudah lelah, terbukti dengan rontaannya yang melemah, dapat kurasakan dia membalas ciumanku.

Kamipun terlibat ciuman panas. Kutelusupkan lidahku dan mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa. Kurapatkan tubuhku dengannya dan saling mendominasi. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepala mencoba memperdalam ciuman kami.

"mmmhhhnnn.., nhhh...!"

"mmhknn..~ ...,~~ mhnnnn... mmmm"

"Ahhhh.. Tem-eee mmmmhhnn Ahhhh"

Kami saling mendesah satu sama lain menikmati ciuman ini. Ia mendorong bahuku pelan. Nampaknya ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan tidak ikhlas akupun melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu.

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah. Benar-benar merah. Oh, manis sekali. Nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Bajunya yang sudah kusut. Bibirnya yang basah. Shappirenya yang sayu. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Aku sungguh ingin menerkamnya sekarang.

**End Of Sasuke's POV~**

"Hosh..., Hosh.., Hosh..,"

Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sejujurnya ia terkejut dengan serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan si Teme kepadanya. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai hal itu karena sejak awal ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda pantat ayam didepannya.

Naruto sadar dengan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah. Pasti mirip dengan tomat busuk. Narutopun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Iapun menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah berbalut kulit tan itu.

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan itu dan melepaskannya dari wajah berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu.

"jangan ditutupi, wajahmu manis kalau sedang merona"

Justru kata-kata Sasuke tadi malah membuat wajah Naruto tambah merah saja. Entah mengapa Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya didepan si pemuda yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya itu.

"mulai besok, kau tak usah berpakaian Cupu ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya ia risih juga harus berpenampilan layaknya anak cupu begini. Lagipula ia tak yakin akan ada yang mau menjadi temannya.

Sasukepun duduk dibangkunya. Ia mengambil sekotak bento yang disodorkan Naruto tadi padanya kemudian membukanya.

"ini untukku kan. Terima kasih" ujar Sasuke. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa mengucapkan kata ambigu itu. Tapi, kalau dihadapan Naruto. Tak apalah.

Merekapun makan siang dengan bento yang dibawa Naruto tadi. Dan tak berapa lama bel tanda pelajaran pun dimulai.

Naruto kembali memakai kacamatanya dan merapikan rambutnya. Mulai besok ia tak lagi harus menjadi anak cupu.

* * *

Kyuubi atau bisa dipanggil Namikaze Kyuubi. Pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan ataupun manis itu tengah berjalan menuju sekolah barunya, Universitas Konoha. Memang sih, masih satu tempat dengan sekolah adiknya. Tapi ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Naruto mengingat bocah itu selalu bangun terlambat.

Ia mengambil jurusan IPA. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin menjadi seorang ilmuan yang sangat hebat dan dikagumi oleh semua orang. Meski tanpa itupun ia sudah sangat populer di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Ia berjalan menuju kelas barunya, IPA-1. Termasuk dalam kategori kelas terfavorit karena isinya hanya orang kaya dan orang yang cerdas sama seperti dirinya.

Disampingnya ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar bernama Asuma yang merupakan wali kelasnya. Jadi, wajar jika ia diantar oleh guru yang satu ini.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Maksudnya mereka sudah sampai di kelas IPA-1. Asuma membuka pintu dan menganggukkan kepala kepada guru yang sedang mengajar disana seolah memberitahukan jika ada murid baru di kelas itu.

"anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru." Ujar sang guru yang bernama Anko itu. Terdengar berbagai macam suara yang ditimbulkan oleh sebagian anak perempuan itu. Nampaknya mereka membicarakan si anak baru.

Anko menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Asuma agar mempersilahkan sang murid baru untuk segera memasuki kelas. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, Kyuubi memasuki kelas barunya itu. Dan yang didapatinya hanya keheningan. Nampaknya semua murid disini terpesona oleh ketampanan Kyuubi. Dan tak jarang juga ada yang menggodanya. Namun, hal itu malah diacuhkan Kyuubi membuat sebagian murid kecewa. Nampaknya mereka sadar jika tak bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi dengan mudah.

"perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Anko menyuruh anak didik barunya itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namikaze Kyuubi." Ujar Kyuubi singkat, padat, dan jelas pada semua murid yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari mulut sang primadona.

"emhh,, kau boleh duduk di dekat Uchia Itachi."

Merasa tak ada pilihan karena yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di samping Itachi, pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx, kulit putih pucat dan tanda lahir berupa keriput di antara kedua hidungnya.

Dan hari ini dilalui Kyuubi dengan suasana yang biasa saja. Sama dengan saat ia berada di Perancis dulu. Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Kyuubi bosan karena tak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Terlebih semua anak di sana takut dengan Kyuubi yang memasang wajah sangar.

Kau tak tahu saja Kyuu. Karena kedatanganmu itu membuat seorang pemuda tampan menaruh hatinya hanya untukmu. Nampaknya kau belum sadar akan hal itu.

Ia belum tahu jika besok, harinya akan berubah 1800 berbeda dengan hari ini.

* * *

Kring...Kring...

Semua murid bersorak riang karena bel pulang telah berbuyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kini di kelas 2-A itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hey Dobe, pulang bareng yuk"

Yang dipanggil Dobe itu melirik teman disebelahnya. Orang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Ia menghela nafas. Meski jujur awalnya ia benci dengan sebutan itu. Entah mengapa ia mulai menyukainya sekarang.

"Memangnya rumahmu dekat rumahku."

"entahlah.., mana kutahu. Memang rumahmu dimana ?"

"dekat dengan perumahan, hanya beberapa blok saja" ujar Naruto.

"eh, bukannya itu mansion Namikaze." ujar Sasuke OOC.

"aku memang anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Memangnya kenapa ?" tampaknya Naruto belum sadar jika penyamarannya benar-benar terbongkar.

"tapi setahuku margamu Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki itu marganya Kaa-sanku."

"berarti satu arah dengan rumahku"

"hm..,"

"yasudah, pulang denganku saja ya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia tak keberatan Sasuke tahu tentang identitasnya. Toh, besok semuanya akan terbongkar. Bahkan satu sekolahanpun akan tahu tentang hal ini.

* * *

Kring... Kring...

Kyuubi mengemasi barangnya. Ia berjalan ke luar kelas dengan arrogant dan tampan coolnya yang justru membuat sebagian murid menganggap itu keren, namun tak sedikit yang bergidik memandang Kyuubi.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven di ikat di belakang. Sebagian rambutnya menjuntai di pinggir. Iris onyx-nya menatap tajam pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang tengah keluar jendela dengan tampang cool.

Bibirnya melengkungkan seringaian mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya besok. Ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untu anak itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Ohayou Minna.~~~**

**Nami balik dengan fic baru yang tak kalah GEJE...**

**semoga para readers suka... :v**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**yang terkhir **

**REVIEW PLEASE... **

**Nami datang denga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dobe, I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**This Story belong to UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii**

**Genre : romance**

**Pair : SasuNaru, Itakyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : ****YAOI, M-preg, OOC, GEJE, TYPO(S), dll.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Rencana besar.**

Sepulang sekolah dan tentunya sehabis mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke kediaman Namikaze, Sasuke segera pulang ke kediamannya di Mansion Uchiha. Mobil sport itu memasuki halaman mansion megah. **(Uchiha kaya gitu lho)**

Langsung saja Sasuke menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamarnya untuk langsung tidur atau sekedar baringan menghilangkan lelah di tubuhnya.

Ceklek...

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan kamar mewah bergaya minimalis berukuran besar. Ada yang aneh, batinnya. Tentu saja aneh, di sana terdapat seorang pemuda tak kalah ganteng dari si raven, memiliki rambut yang sama hanya saja dalam style yang berbeda. Rambut ravennya dikucir ke belakang bergaya kuda dengan beberapa helai yang membingkai wajahnya. Kulit putih porselein dan mata onyx layaknya seorang Uchiha. Ia tengah duduk di tepi ranjang king size Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baka Aniki ?!" ujar Sasuke emosi. Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamarnya sembarangan. Termasuk sang kakak. Meski terkadang ia sendiri yang mengundang kakaknya itu untuk berkunjung ke kamarnya sekedar curhat-curhatan. **(Sejak kapan Uchiha curhat?)**

"Kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali Ototou?" ujar Itachi. Ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Masih memandang sang adik lewat sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"bukan urusanmu Baka Aniki!" hardik Sasuke, moodnya yang sempat membaik kini memburuk.

"itu jelas urusanku my Lovely Otoutou. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan pada anikimu ini?!" tanya tachi, terkadang ia heran degan sikap Sasuke yang aneh menurutnya. Padahal ia sangat manis dan penurut waktu masih kecil.

"sudahlah Aniki, kau menghancurkan moodku yang sedang baik.!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghardik Itachi, berharap anikinya itu segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya.

"aku tak ingin menghancurkan moodmu Ototou. Moodku sendiri juga sedang baik kok!" Itachi masih keukeuh mempertahankan dirinya di kamar sang adik.

"itu bukan urusanku Baka..!"

"Oh ya Otoutou, aku tadi bertemu malaikat~" ujar Itachi. Wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum dengan mata berbinar-binar **(nggak Uchiha banget deh -_-)**

Sasuke yang mendengar kata malaikat langsung nimbrung bersama sang kakak di ranjang. Ingat, Sasuke tadi juga bertemu malaikat pirangnya kan, atau mungkin yang dimaksud Itachi itu Naruto. Tidak, tidak.., itu tidak mungkin. Batin Sasuke. Naruto tadi selalu bersamanya bahkan saat istirahat berlangsung. Lalu, siapa yang dimaksud malaikat oleh Itachi?

"Kau bertemu malaikat? Aku tadi juga bertemu malaikat pirangku" Sasuke ikut-ikutan kebawa suasana. Bahkan, moodnya sudah kembali baik. Ini berkat malaikat pirangnya a.k.a Naruto.

"benarkah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan ototou?" tanya Itachi, rasanya ia belum yakin dengan adiknya yang notabene sangat acuh. Memang siapa sih yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?

"ck, tentu saja Aniki. Memangnya seperti apa malaikat yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Sasuke, ia suda mendudukkan dirinya di samping Itachi.

"dia lebih cocok disebut malaikat berhati iblis. Rambutnya orange kemerah-merahan dengan iris ruby tajam. Kurasa ia Uke Tsudere. Itu sangat menarik mengingat sifatnya yang keras kepala. Aku sangat menyukainya" ujar Itachi, wajahnya masih setia menampakkan senyum yang bukan Uchiha sama sekali. Sasuke sempat cengo untuk beberapa saat mendengar Itachi yang berbicara sepanjang itu.

Wajah Sasuke tampak datar, namun ia menyimak ucapan sang kakak. Ia makin penasaran dengan orang yang bisa menarik perhatian sang maniak macam Uchiha Itachi.

"kalau kau Otoutou?" tanya balik Itachi, daritadi ia mengoceh dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman sang adik. Tentu saja emosinya tersulut, beruntung ia seorang Uchiha yang bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"dia seorang pemuda pirang bermata shappire yang berisik." Ujar Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas titik tak pakek koma plus tanda seru.

Itachi cengok untuk beberapa saat mendengar penjelasan sang adik. Benar-benar pengenalan singkat, bahkan Itachi merasa ia kalah kharisma dengan sang adik dan itu membuatnya pundung beberapa saat mengingat ia tadi berbicara sangat panjang dan tak menunjukkan ke-Uchihaannya meski hal itu di depan sang adik sekalipun.

"siapa namanya Ototou?" tanya Itachi, ia tak mungkin salah dengar dengan kata pemuda yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. Ia sudah kenal dekat dengan sang adik mengingat ia juga merupakan seorang dengan orientasi menyimpang alias GAY alias penyuka sesama jenis alias Homo alias...**(author gak mau bahas)**

"Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Namun, sang kakak melihat keanehan itu. Dan ia sudah merasa tak heran lagi.

"Kau bilang Namikaze?" tanya Itachi. "Hn..." ucapan Sasuke mengantung setelah menyadari nada yang digunakan sang kakak. "jangan bilang..." ucapan sang bungsu raven terputus, ia mengira jika yang dimaksud sang Uchiha sulung adalah dobenya. Tapi, mengingat yang dibicarakan anikinya itu mempunyai rambut orange dengan iris ruby, ia yakin jika yang dimaksud bukan Dobe-chan tercintanya.

"namanya Namikaze Kyuubi..." buru-buru Itachi menambahkan sebelum sang adik itu salah paham. Melihat dari gelagat sang adik ia sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan ototou tersayangnya itu.

Mendadak Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai terlebar yang pernah dilihat sang adik. Sempat ia bergidik beberapa saat menyadari hal itu sebelum kembali ke wajah stoiknya. Tak ingin sang adik melihat dirinya yang terkesan konyol.

Kedua kakak beradik itu adu seringai dengan tatapan jahil mereka. Author saja sampai bergidik ngeri memandangnya. Kurasa akan ada bencana yang melanda keluarga Namikaze.

* * *

Kyuubi baru saja sampai di kediamannya. Ia sudah langsung beranjak untuk ke kamar sang adik memastikan jika Naruto baik-baik saja di hari pertamanya ke sekolah. Maklum lah, Kyuubi kan mengidap penyakit _brother complex_ (?).

Ceklek~

Pintu kamar bercat orange ngejreng itu terbuka. Kyuubi tahu kebiasaan adiknya yang tak pernah mengunci pintu. Alasannya konyol, adiknya itu bilang _'agar aku lebih mudah kabur saat ada hantu Kyuu-nii'. _Kyuubi masih ingat alasan itu, ia tahu sang adik sangat takut terhadap sesuatu yang namanya hantu. Dan terkadang ia menjadikan hal tersebut untuk menjahili sang adik tercinta.

"kau di dalam Naru?" tanya Kyuubi, suaranya terdengar MerDu sekali. Berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya kerap sekali berteriak-teriak Gaje.

Orang yang dipanggil menengok, terlihat olehnya sang kakak. "iya Kyuu-ni. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuubi menggeleng, ia mendesah lega melihat adiknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pemuda bersurai orange itu melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di ranjang sang adik, tepat berada di samping Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dandanan adiknya itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa adiknya itu lebih memilih untuk berdandan a la anak-anak cupu yang gak banget.

"kau tidak di apa-apakan kan Naru?" tanya Kyuubi setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang adik.

Naruto diam sebentar, meski ia itu bodoh, ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika ia tadi di cium oleh sang bungsu Uchiha. Bisa-bisa Sasuke mati babak belur besok. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nii, Naru baik-baik saja kok." Dustanya.

"benar?" tanya Kyuubi lagi sekedar memastikan.

"tentu saja" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu. Ia menampilkan jempol indahnya di hadapan Kyuubi membuat pemuda berambut orange itu mendengus geli melihat tingkah sang adik.

Seorang pria berambut pirang pemilik iris shappire bening itu duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang terlihat mahal berwarna merah maroon. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sepinggang yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan balutan dress krem ditambah hiasan berupa renda di pinggang dan dada. Di depan mereka terlihat sepasang suami isti berambut raven berkulit putih. Si pria tampak memasang wajah stoik dengan sang istri yang sesekali menebarkan senyumnya.

"kau setuju tidak dengan apa yang baru saja kita bahas tadi?" tanya sang pemuda pirang. Ia lebih terlihat sebagai sosok yang ramah hingga suasana di sana tak terlihat canggung.

"hn, aku setuju dengan usulmu. Tapi, apa kedua anak kita akan setuju dengan hal ini" tanya sang pria berambut raven.

"tentang saja Fuga-kun, kurasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu." Wanita berambut merah sepinggang itu angkat suara. Ia memasang senyumnya pada orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"itu benar, kurasa mereka akan saling mencintai. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menjadi teman" kini, wanita berambut raven yang bicara.

"Mikoto-chan benar. Aku juga berharap begitu. Hanya saja, apa kedua anakmu akan suka dengan anak kami, mengingat sifat mereka berbeda." Si rambut merah membenarkan ucapan wanita berambut raven tadi.

"aku tak yakin Kushina. Sifat mereka memang bertolah belakang. Kita hanya bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama." Ujar Fugaku.

"kalau begitu kita harus segera memberitahu mereka." Pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Ia memandang ke arah pria yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Kushina mengangguk. Mereka telah menyepakati hal ini. Semoga kedua anak mereka senang dengan apa yang akan kedua orang tuanya lakukan. Dan pastinya ini akan merubah hidup mereka 180◦.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan iris emerald bak hijaunya daun. Ia tengah bersandar di dinding kamarnya dengan sebuah figura berisi foto pemuda tampan yang di cintainya. Ia menatap lembut ke arah foto itu seolah ia akan menyakitinya jika saja ia menatap tajam.

Gadis pink itu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana saat sang pujaan hati berciuman dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa pemuda pirang itu mampu menaklukkan sang tambatan hati. Kelebihan apa yang dimiliki anak cupu itu hingga membuat sang raven jatuh hati padanya.

**FLASHBACK ON~**

**Sakura's POV~**

Aku tengah berjalan kembali bermaksud masuk ke kelas dan menemui sang pujaan hati itu merayunya agar aku bisa semaki dekat dengan pemuda tampan itu. Saat berada di depan pintu aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, kupikir hanya Sasuke-kun saja yang ada di sana. Ternyata ada orang lain, dan itu adalah si cupu anak baru itu.

"Oi Teme, lo ngapain ?." ujar si pirang itu. Grrrr.. berani-beraninya dia memanggil Sasuke-kun ku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya aku menguliti tubuhnya sekarang juga.

"manis" gumam Sasuke-kun ku, aku tak terlalu mendengarnya jelas karena jarak kami yang begitu jauh. Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun itu sedang berbicara apa sih.

Aku sedikit membuka pintu, berharap bisa mengintip lebih jauh lagi. Dan mataku sukses terbelalak. Posisi mereka, ya ampun.., pasti anak cupu itu yang menggoda pangeran tampanku.

"hah? Lo ngomong sesuatu ?" ujar si pirang. Sasuke-kun ku mulai mendekatinya dan mengunci pergerakan si anak cupu. Apa-apaan itu, jarak mereka dekat sekali.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan Te-me ?. Le-paskan" si pirang mulai berontak. Nampaknya ia tak suka Sasuke-kun ku melakukan hal itu padanya. Halah.., bilang saja jika sebenarnya kau ingin kan.

Wajah pangeranku mulai mendekat ke arah si pirang. Mataku tak lepas dari keduanya. Sasuke-kun..., apa kau sudah gila, kenapa kau mau mencium si anak cupu itu sih, seharusnya kau itu menciumku.., pekikku dalam hati. Ingin sekali aku berteriak pada keduanya agar berhenti namun mendadak bibirku terasa begitu kelu seolah tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Keduanya terlibat berciuman panas, oh.. aku tak bisa melihat ini semua. Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku Sasuke-kun. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih lama. Tapi kenapa kau melihat si pirang itu? Jeritku dalam hati. Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat ini, namun tak ada setetespun air mata yang mengalir.

"mmmhhhnnn.., nhhh...!"

"mmhknn..~ ...,~~ mhnnnn... mmmm"

"Ahhhh.. Tem-eee mmmmhhnn Ahhhh"

Keduanya saling mendesah. Aku sudah tak sanggup melihat ini, maka dari itu kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kelas dengan berurai air mata.

**END OF SAKURA'S POV~**

**FLASHBACK OFF~**

Tanpa terasa tatapan gadis itu berubah nyalang, ingin sekali dirinya menghancurkan apapun di hadapannya saat ini. Sudah sejak SMP ia mengejar-ejar sang pemuda namun tak pernah mendapatkan respone apapun. Ia semakin benci mengingat pemuda pirang itu dengan mudah menggaet sang pujaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Senyum evil bak iblis itu akan membuat siapapun menghilangkan kesan menyenangkan pada sang gadis. Ia kemudian tertawa. Tertawa menyadari nasibnya sendiri.

Ia bertekad. Akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Apapun akan dilakukannya jika ia harus membunuh sang pemuda pirang.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya dalam keadaan berbaring dan menatap ke arah langit-langit. Bosan, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kakaknya sedang keluar rumah sedangkan kedua orang tuanya pergi dengan alasan bisnis. Hanya ada para pelayan di rumah besar itu. Sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak sekarang.

Ia mendesah pelan, andai saja ia punya nomor ponsel Naruto. Dan bagaimana bisa ia lupa untuk meminta hal sepenting itu pada calon Uke-nya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan jalan pikiran otaknya yang kadang rada stress kalo sudah menyangkut Naruto.

Ya, Cuma Naruto yang bisa melakukan hal ini pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Maaf Nami gak bisa nulis lebih panjang dari ini. Nami kehabisan ide...**

**Oh ya, thanks buat senpai-senpai yang udah mau review...**

**Buat Dying Exhortation documen ch 4 masih progess.. mendadak Nami kehabisan kata-kata dan males buat ngelanjutinnya...**

**Tapi Nami janji bakal update cepet.. paling lambat besok lusa...**

**Soalnya laptop Nami baru aja sembuh dari sakitnya. File-filenya Nami juga ilang makanya harus nulis lagi **

**Oke kalo gitu Nami mau balas review dulu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Kibum : arigatou senpai udah mau review. oh ya, Naru bukannya takluk sama Sasuke, dia cuma masih canggung aja sama si raven. **

**Yui the devil : iya senpai, saya doakan Kyuu-chan selamat. amiiinn...**

**miira : ini udah Nami usahain senpai. Nami janji kalo ada waktu luang bakal Nami tulis nih fic.**

**yuki : oke senpai..**

**deviluk shin ryu : lanjutannya kapan-kapan senpai. ah.. bakal ada lemon kok. itu kalo Sasunarunya udah Nikah... wkwkwk**

**love kyuuuu : SasuNaru-nya belom jadian lo senpai.. gimana sih, ntar ceritanya Sasu bakalan nembak Naru. kayaknya di beberapa chapter depan deh.. :)**

**una : Arigatou senpai udah kasih saran ma Nami. kadang Nami sendiri masih gak nyakin ama tulisan Nami. bagus deh kalo di kasih tahu.. arigatoou... oh ya.. di sini tuh yang suka cuman Sasuke.. kalo Narutonya sih gak peka...nah ceritanya Naruto bakal tetep dandan kayak anak cupu .. dan di situlah mulai konfliknya.. :v**

** 4ever : salam kenal juga senpai... :)**

**kirei- neko : hu'um .. awalnya doang kayak oneshoot.. entar juga bakal muncul pairing baru :v**

**yunaucii : Naruto kan bego' (digeplak Naruto) makanya gak nyadar pas nglepas tuh dandanan.. kayak yang udah Nami jelasin di atas.. Naruto bakal tetep dandan jadi anak cupu kok..**

**uzumakinamikazehaki : iya Haki-senpai.. Nami gak maksa kok..**

**Kuro to Shiroi : Arigatou senpai...**

**hanazawa kay : okke...**

**heriyandi kurosaki : Nami usahain deh .. :v**

**cheesynamonst : Sasu kan emang pervent senpai. wajah dah kalo dia pengen kissu Naru-chan.. dia kan monster pantat ayam (dijitak Sasuke) yang pervent dan tak kenal tempat serta situasi .. wkwkwk...  
**

**Luca Marvell : Oke senpai..**

**cannot-express : gomen kalo kelamaan .. habisnya pusing banyak tugas.. wkwk... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. terakhir ...**

**REVIEW PLEASE -**


End file.
